The Video Game
by simpleplanfreak
Summary: This has .Hack in it and it is a cliff hanger. It has 4 chapters in one so read! Please send reviews!


When Kingdom Hearts meets .Hack  
  
*********************Ch.1 The Supreme Gift  
  
Sora, a 14-year-old boy, and Riku, a 15-year-old boy, are best friends. They meet Kiari when she came to the island a while ago and Sora and Riku both like her. Let us just say that before "the time" they would hangout all the time. Let me tell you what "the time" is. It was a time when a creature called the Darkside Heartless risen from Sora's shadow. He conquered and distroyed many of the worlds Sora didn't know about but he watched him in his dreams. Before that, Sora had weird thoughts. He would imagine that he would be falling from the sky and Riku would be in the ocean waiting for Sora to come and Riku would fight him, unlike the wooden sword fighting that they would always do, it had real swords and one of them would be very, very evil. Sora didn't like those thoughts at all. The night Sora, Riku and Kiari, a 14-year old girl (friends with Sora and Riku), was supposed to get off their boring island, the Darkside Hartless from Sora's dreams was actually a real creature and attacked with an army of other Hartlesses. Riku disappeared into an evil hole in which going into, made you evil. Kiari disappeared and was nowhere to be found. Sora found his friends and found a mouse called The King. He ruled all of the worlds that were known in their solar system. Even the Destiny Islands (the boring islands that Sora, Wakka (friend), Yuffie (friend), Tidus (friend), Kiari, and Riku live in) was set to be distroyed but Sora found Kiari and got a weapon called the Keyblade, it is a key that seals the worlds from Heartless, it is only to be placed in the hands of the chosen one, he also defeated Riku with the keyblade and saved The King. Everyone was happy. But later.  
  
********************************Ch.2 Who sent it again?  
  
Sora and Riku sat on the branch of the paopu tree and looked up at the sky. "Wanna fight, not like last time at Hollow Bastion but we will use magic and power ups and stuff like that," Sora said. "All right, but this time I will win," Riku said. So they climbed off of the paopu branch and began. Sora started with a great blizzara that knocked Riku off his feet. Sora glided and attacked but Riku dodged with a dodge roll. Riku raised his sword and his Sora hard in the stomach and Sora fell unconscious. "Good thing I wasn't a Heartless or else you'll be dead," Riku said trying to get the heavy Sora off the ground. "What?" Sora asked trying to get up himself. "You're just plain lucky," Riku said. Kiari came running across the bridge. The sad thing is that neither Sora nor Riku noticed that Kiari was carrying a package. The package was pretty large and they just looked at Kiari's beautiful face. "So, Kiari, you're relatives give you something," Riku said actually noticing the package and running over to help. "Yea, what is in the box?" Sora asked. "It's not for me, it's for you Sora," Kiari said. "What ya doin', man and lady," Wakka said. "Yea, that is a HUGE box," Yuffie said. "What is in the box," Tidus said. "Do they have to be here, I mean it could be from The King," Sora whispered to Riku. "Could you go, it is from Sora's grandma and he needs some down time with this package," Kiari said to drive away the misfits. "If it is from Sora's grandma, then we will leave," Wakka said. "Right, well by guys," Tidus said. And so they left Sora and his friends to open the package from his 'grandma.' "Dude, it is from The King!" Sora said in a loud voice.  
  
*********************************Ch.3 The .Hack World  
  
Tsukasa and Mimimu sit where they always do in the big ruin field. "I wonder where Bear is," said Mimimu. "I wonder where BT and Bear are too," said Tsukasa said. In a place that looks like Venice, Italy. "Oh, it's you," BT said in a voice that seems to be unwanting. "Yes, it is I," Sora said in a mysterious accent (not to be confused with the Sora in Destiny Islands.) "I want you to fight me, yet again," Sora said. "I will win again," BT said. "Really" "I got stronger" "My Twin Blades will kill you" "HOLD IT RIGHT NOW," Subaru screamed, Subaru is the leader of 'The World', she has guards called the Crimson Knights.  
"I want you to stop immediately." Subaru screamed, "this is a fight that was not scheduled to happen and further more."  
"Here see goes again" Sora said in a rude manner.  
"What did you say, I didn't quite catch that," a mysterious voice asked.  
Everyone turned around and saw Crim.  
  
************************************Ch.4 The Internet  
  
"What did you say." Riku asked, "I mean this is from The King and I don't see the emblem anywhere or anything else that said that it is from The King and. I am so confused."  
Sora but the big box down and opened it when Tidus, Wakka, and Yuffie were gone and was on their private island alone. Kiari was on the paupu branch and watching Sora with curious eyes. Riku was leaning on his sword and was watching Sora the same way. "You know how I know," Sora said with a grin. "No, I don't and one more thing, Sora, I want to know why you were the one chosen for the Keyblade?" Riku asked. "Don't pester Sora with this nonsense." Kiari said, "I really think that he was chosen to be well chosen because he had those weird thoughts and I guess those were the 'signs', right Sora?" "I guess," Sora said in a shaky voice. "Open it, Sora," Riku said," I mean it is from your 'grandma.'" "Not really," Sora said in a voice that seems like he meant that he really thought that Riku was actually telling the truth (knowing how stupid Sora can be.)  
  
In Sora's house.  
  
Sora's mom is on the computer so she didn't Sora and Riku raiding the kitchen and Kiari is playing video games on the PS2. In the large kitchen, Sora and Riku are talking.  
"When I cook up something." Sora said," and then we will open the package because it is from royalty and we need to have a feast." "NOOOOO, you cannot make anything, we will DIE!!!! I will make the feast, I a the chef of the group," Riku said," I will go and get Burger King." "Yea, real chef," Sora said. "Fine, we will eat poison made by Sora," Riku said in annoyance.  
A few hours later. 


End file.
